


Une rencontre

by GadgetoQueer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, F/F, Sexe lesbien, Soft BDSM, gode-ceinture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GadgetoQueer/pseuds/GadgetoQueer
Summary: Deux femmes, une rencontre dans un bar, une nuit ensemble.Avec du sexe lesbien dedans.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Une rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> En ces temps de confinement, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour ressortir quelques nouvelles érotiques de mes tiroirs. Ça date un peu mais si ça vous plait, j'en ai d'autres sous le coude.

Elle m’a accostée dans un bar, alors que j’étais là avec mes états d’âme. Seule au comptoir, en train de ruminer, en attente de je ne sais quoi.  
Elle est venue s’asseoir à côté de moi tout naturellement, a engagé la conversation, s’est présentée. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne parviens pas à l’écouter, à imprimer ce qu'elle dit. Mais je la regarde, je l’observe, et je me perds dans ses yeux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens bien en sa présence, j’ai déjà confiance en elle alors qu’on ne se connait pas. Elle parle beaucoup. Ou le temps semble s’étirer peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je la regarde. Elle rit.

  
\- Tu n’as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j’ai dit, n’est-ce pas ?

  
Je rougis, prise en flagrant délit d’inattention par une inconnue. Je me dis qu’elle va partir, pourquoi perdre son temps avec moi qui suis complètement ailleurs… Et pourtant, j’aimerais qu’elle reste. Envie de… Envie qu’on s’occupe de moi. De ne plus penser.  
Elle me regarde longuement. Je suis là, avec elle, même si je ne parle pas. Même si je n’écoute pas. Alors, elle pose sa main sur la mienne, avec une fermeté qui me surprend de la part d’une étrangère. Et elle me glisse quelques mots dans l’oreille, des mots qui me font frémir. Son emprise sur ma main et mon poignet se fait plus forte. Est-il possible qu’on puisse lire en moi aussi facilement ?  
Elle continue à me parler, comme si de rien n’était. Je suis perdue. Cette fois, je ne parviens plus à l’écouter parce que je reste figée sur ces quelques mots. Que veut-elle de moi ? Suis-je prête à le lui donner surtout ?  
Elle voit mon trouble et s’approche à nouveau de mon oreille.

  
\- Si tu me suis, je te promets de bien m’occuper de toi, mais je ne ferai rien dont tu n’as pas envie.

  
\- Comment sais-tu de quoi j’ai envie ?

  
\- Je le sais c’est tout.

  
Je rougis et je bafouille.

  
\- C’est si évident ?

  
\- Pour quelqu’un de réceptif, ça l’est, oui.

  
Je sens mes mains devenir moites. Gênée, j’essaie de retirer celle qu’elle garde toujours dans la sienne. Mais elle me tient fermement. Elle est forte. Ce constat me rend toute chose. Je pourrais avoir peur, mais ses yeux, ce regard, j’ai envie de m’y plonger, de m’y abandonner, de la laisser prendre les choses en main. De lâcher prise, enfin.

  
\- Suis-moi.

  
Sa voix a changé, un peu plus ferme, plus autoritaire. Bien sûr je la suis. Où m’emmène-t-elle ? Elle se dirige vers les toilettes du bar. Elle tient fermement ma main dans la sienne. Elle ouvre la porte, me fais passer devant, referme derrière nous. Elle me regarde. Elle attend.  
Je suis pétrifiée. Je reste là, à la regarder, mal à l’aise. Mais malgré moi, je sens l’excitation monter petit à petit, à l’idée de tout ce qu’elle pourrait me faire. Elle semble chercher une approbation dans mes yeux, et ce qu’elle y voit a l’air de lui convenir. Elle me plaque contre la porte, une main agrippée à ma nuque, et m’embrasse. Un baiser impérieux, dominateur. Un baiser profond et intense. Mes jambes flageolent. Je suis assoiffée de sa bouche, de sa langue, de sa salive. Elle mordille mes lèvres, lèches ma langue, et ne lâche pas ma nuque. Je suis à elle.  
Sa bouche quitte alors la mienne. Elle me regarde à nouveau. Je suis pantelante devant elle, je n’attends plus qu’une chose.

  
\- Et si je te laissais là, comme ça ?

  
\- Quoi ?

  
Sa main sur ma nuque desserre son étreinte.

  
\- Si je rentrais chez moi toute seule ?

  
Je bafouille, je ne comprends plus rien.

  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

  
\- Ce que je veux ? Je croyais que c’était évident pour toi ? Ne me laisse pas ! S’il te plait.

  
Je me rends bien compte que je suis totalement pathétique. Mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. J’ai terriblement envie d’elle, qu’elle fasse de moi tout ce qu’elle veut.  
Sa main remonte sur mes cheveux longs, et les agrippe brusquement. Elle les tire pour diriger ma bouche vers la sienne. Je sens une décharge dans tout mon corps, du bout de mes cheveux jusqu’à la pointe de mes orteils. Sa langue s’infiltre dans ma bouche. Je la suce, avide.

  
\- Alors ?

  
Elle continue à tirer mes cheveux, alors que je suis plaquée contre cette porte, n’attendant plus qu’une chose.

  
\- Alors quoi ?

  
\- Tu as envie que je rentre chez moi, et que je te laisse là, toute seule ?

  
\- Non !

  
Sa voix est dure maintenant.

  
\- De quoi as-tu envie ?

  
Elle continue à tirer mes cheveux, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Son bassin se colle contre le mien, faisant de petits vas et viens.

  
\- Que tu me baises ! S’il te plait !

  
\- Voilà qui est mieux. Alors, allons-y.

  
Et je la suis. Dans un état second, sentant chaque parcelle de ma peau prête à être découverte, touchée, caressée… Mes poils se hérissent sur ma chair, mélange de peur et d’excitation. Elle ne dit rien, me laisse me perdre dans mes pensées, dans l’anticipation de ce qui va se passer.  
Je ne sais pas si le trajet a duré une éternité ou une seconde. Je ne sais plus penser. Je suis dans l’attente.  
Nous voilà devant la porte d’un immeuble. Elle ouvre et me fais passer devant elle. La porte se ferme et elle en profite pour attraper à nouveau mes cheveux, pour diriger ma bouche vers la sienne. Une décharge dans mes doigts, dans mon bas ventre, dans mon sexe.

  
\- N’oublie pas pourquoi tu es là.

  
Je la regarde, perdue. Elle me montre la cage d’escalier.

  
\- Tu vas monter jusqu’au premier étage et une fois dans mon appartement, je vais te baiser, te faire tout ce dont j’ai envie.

  
A ces mots, mon sexe se liquéfie. Mes jambes semblent avoir l’intention de me faire défaut. Malgré tout, je parviens à monter les marches et enfin, me voici dans son appartement, offerte. Qu’est ce qui m’arrive, à me laisser aller comme ça à une inconnue ? Moi qui voulais juste me changer les idées, prendre l’air, je ne me reconnais pas. Je prends peur, j’hésite, me demande ce que je fais là. Je regarde autour de moi. J’aime ce que je découvre. Cet appartement me plait, il est chaleureux, douillet, accueillant. Mon regard se dirige vers mon hôte, qui m’observe, concernée, une pointe d’amusement dans le regard. Je sais que ce soir, elle va jouer un rôle, je sens aussi que derrière ce personnage, il y a une personnalité qui me plaît. Et j’ai bizarrement confiance en elle.  
Elle s’approche et m’embrasse, sa langue s’infiltre dans ma bouche, dominatrice. Une main posée fermement sur ma nuque, l’autre qui joue avec mon sein, le triture, le pince. Je sursaute, surprise par la sensation. Elle continue, je lui appartiens. Sa langue baise ma bouche, toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément. Je la suce avec empressement. Mon corps tout entier tremble sous ses doigts, je m’entends gémir malgré moi, je ne suis plus moi-même. Sa main descend et brutalement elle caresse mon sexe à travers mon jean. Je la veux, là maintenant, tout de suite, mais je sais que ce n’est pas moi qui fixe les règles du jeu. Mes mains s’approchent de ses hanches, de sa peau, essaient de s’infiltrer sous son T-shirt. Mais elle n’entend pas les choses de cette façon. Elle arrête ce qu’elle fait et me lance d’une voix dure :

  
-Aujourd’hui, c’est moi qui te baise.

  
Elle agrippe ma ceinture, me tire vers elle, et me l’enlève. Je la regarde sans comprendre. Elle me retourne brutalement contre le mur, les deux bras dans le dos. Et elle m’attache les poignets. Face au mur, les mains liées, le pantalon légèrement tombant, je suis à sa merci. Elle s’approche de mon oreille et me murmure :

  
\- Attends-moi là. Ne bouge pas, sinon je te laisse dans cet état.

  
Je hoche la tête, guère capable de mieux. Je sens sa présence derrière moi. Elle attend, mais quoi au juste ? Je sens sa main tirer mes cheveux en arrière, m’arrachant un gémissement de surprise et d’excitation.

  
\- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à parler !

  
\- D’accord !!! D’accord. Je reste là, je ne bouge pas.

  
Et elle s’en va, satisfaite. Me laissant pantelante. Tout mon corps en émoi, mon sexe déjà trempé. Je tente de récupérer mon souffle, de me ressaisir. Et je l’attends.  
Un temps qui me semble infini s’écoule avant qu’elle ne revienne, j’entends ses pas s’approcher, je sens sa présence derrière moi et elle me laisse languir encore un peu.  
Finalement, je sens ses mains sur mon dos, qui m’effleurent avant de passer sur mes seins, de les caresser fermement, de les pincer. Moi qui avais toujours pensé que mes seins n’étaient pas une zone sensible, je découvre à quel point je m’étais trompée. Sa bouche s’approche de ma nuque, l’embrasse, la lèche, et elle me mord, elle me marque, elle fait de moi sa chose, moi qui ne peux pas bouger, qui ne peux que sentir.  
Puis, elle me retourne. Je ne vois d’abord que ses yeux, je m’y perds un moment, incapable de retrouver mes esprits. Elle est toujours habillée mais je finis par voir pour quelle raison elle est partie tout à l’heure. Je n’ai pas le temps de me demander ce qu’elle veut, elle me fait mettre à genoux. Je me sens complètement soumise, à genoux devant elle, les mains attachées dans le dos, mon visage face à son gode ceinture. Elle est impatiente. Elle dirige le gode vers moi, pour que je le prenne dans ma bouche, que je le lèche, que je le suce. Je m’exécute, docilement. Ses mains sur ma tête me guident, et je la suce avec application. Il semblerait que ça ne la laisse pas indifférente. J’entends sa respiration se faire de plus en plus forte. Et elle baise ma bouche jusqu’au moment où mes cheveux sont à nouveau tirés. Elle m’interrompt et me relève.

  
\- J’ai envie de te prendre, de te baiser profondément.

  
Mon sexe n’attend que ça, tout mon corps est prêt à la sentir. Elle m’entraine dans la chambre, s’attarde un peu derrière moi, finit par détacher mes mains. Le bruit que fait ma ceinture en tombant par terre me fait sursauter. Je n’ose pas bouger. J’attends ses instructions.

  
\- Déshabille-toi.

  
Je m’exécute, un peu gauchement. Je sens une pointe d’amusement derrière son regard dur.

  
\- C’est bien. Maintenant, allonges toi sur le lit, sur le ventre. J’ai envie de te prendre par derrière.

  
Je ne me fais pas prier. Elle me rejoint bientôt sur le lit. Ses mains frôlent ma peau, la caressent, je me détends sous ses doigts, et voilà qu’elle me griffe à présent, ses ongles s’impriment dans ma peau. Je n’en peux plus, j’ai envie d’elle, envie de la sentir profondément. Mes fesses se tendent vers l’arrière, un peu désespérément. Je sais que c’est elle qui décide de toute façon.  
Elle s’approche de moi, et tire mes cheveux. Son corps sur le mien, elle dirige sans ménagement ma bouche vers la sienne. Je sens à l’intensité de ses baisers qu’elle ne va plus me faire languir très longtemps.  
Elle se relève. Ses mains effleurent mon dos, tout doucement. Elle prend son temps, et elle me pince, elle me griffe. Je gémis de plus en plus fort.

  
\- Que veux-tu ?

  
Je suis dans tous mes états et elle ose me poser cette question ! Elle a décidé d’être cruelle jusqu’au bout ? Je ne sais que répondre, je reste silencieuse. Je sens alors sa main qui s’abat avec force sur mes fesses, ce qui a pour effet d’humidifier mon sexe encore plus qu’il ne l’était déjà.

  
\- Que veux-tu ?

  
\- Je veux te sentir profondément en moi.

  
\- Tu vas me sentir, comptes sur moi. Tu es prête à m’accueillir ?

  
\- Oui, viens. S’il te plait.

  
\- Dans quel état est ton sexe ?

  
Elle va m’achever avec toutes ses questions !

  
\- Je suis trempée !!!

  
Je sens ses doigts s’infiltrer sans ménagement dans mon intimité. Je n’ai pas le temps de m’habituer à la sensation qu’elle ressort déjà de mon sexe. Je grogne de frustration. Elle approche ses doigts de ma bouche pour que je les suce, ce que je fais, de mauvaise grâce, toute à ma frustration, et je la mords.  
Elle rit.

  
\- Coquine ! Si tu crois que c’est comme ça que je vais accélérer les choses !

  
Et sa main s’abat sur mes fesses, encore et encore. Je gémis sans pouvoir m’arrêter, mon sexe est en feu et je tremble de frustration.  
Elle fait une pause. Je sens sa présence derrière moi. J’attends. Je reprends mon souffle, essaie de relâcher mon corps frustré. Mes fesses sont bouillantes des claques qu’elle y a déposées. Mon excitation a coulé sur les draps. Je sais que plus je montrerai mon impatience, plus elle me fera attendre. J’essaie d’être docile, de ne pas bouger.  
Après un temps qui me semble infini mais qui n’a probablement duré que quelques minutes, ses doigts glissent brutalement dans mon sexe, qui les accueille sans problème. Elle va et vient profondément en moi, avant de sortir à nouveau. Je ne peux m’empêcher de grogner d’impatience. Une claque s’abat sur mes fesses.

  
\- Reste tranquille.

  
Sa main se rapproche de mon sexe, joue à son entrée, semblant tester son humidité. Et elle reste à l’entrée de mon vagin, sans me pénétrer. Je me sens animale, je ne ressens que ce désir qu’elle me prenne, qu’elle me baise, ce désir primaire, je ne pense plus à rien d’autre.  
Je sens sa main remonter lentement vers mes fesses, elle mouille mon anus avec mes secrétions, et elle joue avec, le masse, tourne autour, d’abord doucement, puis plus fermement, avant de le pénétrer avec un doigt. Lentement. Je profite de la sensation.

  
\- Tu as dit que tu voulais me sentir profondément en toi, mais tu n’as pas précisé où…

  
Je déglutis difficilement. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça.

  
Elle s’allonge sur moi, je sens son gode contre mes fesses. Sa bouche se rapproche de mon oreille, la mordille, la lèche, et elle me murmure :

  
\- Parce que là, j’ai vraiment très très envie de t’enculer.

  
Je laisse échapper un gémissement.

  
\- Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux, mais prends-moi, s’il te plait !

  
\- Avec plaisir.

  
Et je sens ses doigts pénétrer mes fesses. Elle prend son temps, elle me pénètre doucement, profondément, et j’entends à sa respiration que son excitation monte de plus en plus.  
Elle s’éloigne. J’entends le bruit d’un flacon qui s’ouvre. Une sensation froide sur mes fesses, du lubrifiant. Enfin, je sens le gode tout contre mon anus, et elle s’engouffre en moi. Je ne peux m’empêcher de pousser un cri. Je tremble. Son corps contre le mien me rassure, m’apaise, je ne me reconnais plus, je ne suis plus que sensations, que gémissements, mes poils se hérissent sur ma peau, je m’entends grogner, malgré moi, pendant qu’elle me baise, pendant qu’elle m’encule, moi, cette inconnue rencontrée dans un bar. Elle va et vient dans mes fesses, mordille ma nuque, elle semble déchainée elle aussi. Je sens sa main glisser sous mon ventre, s’approcher de mon clitoris. Elle se colle à moi et me relève pour me mettre à quatre pattes. Elle me caresse alors que je la sens profondément en moi, et je finis par hurler ma jouissance, par crier comme jamais, avant de m’effondrer sur son lit.  
Je pousse un long soupir, allongée contre elle. Je la regarde, les yeux un peu dans le vague. J’aime son regard, j’aime son sourire.

**Épilogue**

  
Je me réveille au petit matin à ses côtés. Pleine des sensations de la veille, un peu perdue. Elle dort encore. J’essaie de me lever discrètement. Malheureusement, ma maladresse me rattrape et je me cogne contre la table de nuit. Elle se retourne vers moi et ouvre les yeux.

  
\- Alors, on essaie de fuir ?

  
Je me sens comme une enfant prise en faute. En plus, je suis debout, entièrement nue devant elle cherchant désespérément mes vêtements du regard.

  
\- Je t’ai déjà vue nue tu sais… Tu veux vraiment t’en aller ?

  
\- Non… C’est-à-dire… Heu… En fait, je meurs d’envie de faire pipi.

  
Je la fais rire. Bon, c’est déjà ça. Je crois…

  
\- Au fond du couloir à droite. Tu peux rester dans cette tenue tu sais, j’aime beaucoup.

  
Je quitte la chambre en essayant de cacher ma gêne et me dirige vers les toilettes. En revenant, je suis évidemment toujours nue et elle ne se prive pas pour me regarder. Ne sachant trop que faire, je la rejoins sous le drap.

  
\- J’en profite pour faire de même, tu m’excuses un instant ?

  
Et elle se lève, nue comme un ver. Je découvre son corps, que je n’ai pas pu voir la veille. J’observe ses courbes, sa peau, je m’arrête sur ses seins, son ventre, son sexe.

  
\- Ce que tu vois te plait ?

  
Me voilà rougissante comme une collégienne. Qu’est ce qui cloche chez moi ?

  
\- A vrai dire, beaucoup !

  
\- Tant mieux. Je reviens, interdiction de mettre des vêtements avant mon arrivée !

  
Elle n’a plus rien à voir avec son personnage d’hier. Elle est légère, la voix douce, le sourire aux lèvres, prête à rire de tout. Et ces deux facettes différentes me plaisent. Je reste songeuse. Elle me retrouve perdue dans mes pensées. Elle se love contre moi, joue doucement avec une mèche de mes cheveux, caresse ma joue, dans une intimité qui me semble étrangement naturelle.

  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si gênée ?

  
\- Je n’ai jamais fait ça avant… Je me sens un peu perdue.

  
\- Quand tu dis « ça », de quelle partie parles tu ?

  
\- Mais de toutes ! Je n’ai jamais suivi une inconnue comme ça, et heu…

  
Elle me sourit. Son regard est bienveillant. J’aime ses yeux, j’aime m’y perdre. D’ailleurs j’ai perdu le fil de mes pensées.

  
\- Et ?

  
\- Et… Ben heu… Tu sais… Voilà quoi !

  
Elle rit.

\- Et ça t’as plu ce « voilà quoi » ?

\- Énormément. Ça ne s’est pas vu ?

  
\- Oh ça s’est vu, senti, entendu… Et j’ai adoré, je ne te le cache pas.

  
\- Je sais, ça s’est vu aussi.

  
Je lui souris, j’ai très envie de l’embrasser. Tendrement. Elle prend les devants. J’adore retrouver ses baisers, la douceur de sa bouche, la chaleur de sa langue. Je caresse enfin son corps, sa peau. Je la découvre. Mes mains sur elle veulent tout toucher, sentir, pétrir, pendant que ma bouche ne quitte pas la sienne. J’aimerais pouvoir être partout. Bientôt, mes mains ne suffisent plus, je veux la sentir, la goûter, m’enivrer d’elle.  
Mes lèvres s’attardent dans son cou, sur ses seins, ses tétons que je fais pointer. J’aimerais prendre mon temps, mais je suis trop impatiente, je descends sur son ventre, je la regarde. Je ne suis pas la seule à être impatiente. Je caresse doucement ses poils, joue un peu avec, effleure son sexe, vraiment à peine. Je m’approche et souffle doucement sur lui alors que mes doigts caressent l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Il y aura d’autres temps pour la faire languir, là je veux la goûter, la prendre dans ma bouche, laisser ma langue jouer sur ses lèvres, son clitoris, la sucer, embrasser tout son sexe. Et au vu des gémissements qu’elle pousse quand ma bouche se pose enfin sur elle, c’est ce qu’elle désire aussi. Et ma langue lui fait l’amour, la découvre, la lèche, la pénètre et je la fais jouir. Elle jouit dans ma bouche, plus rapidement que je ne l’aurais pensé.  
Tout son corps se détend. Elle pousse un soupir de bien-être, les yeux fermés, le visage serein. Je m’allonge contre elle, l’embrasse, caresse doucement sa peau, que je veux continuer à découvrir.


End file.
